


Destiel: Sam Has Snapped

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Confession, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time Sam's done something about this whole ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel: Sam Has Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> I remember this photoset on Tumblr xD. xoxo

Sam flipped through a series of papers, looking for a case in the motel he, Dean and Cass were staying at. Now that Cass was human, he had to help him with basic human things. After a while, he learned how to sleep and eat regularly, as well as help with searching for new cases.  
“Sam,” Dean said as he took a swig of a beer, “did you find anything in the papers?”  
“No, nothing,” Sam replied, sighing. “I think we’ve hit a dead end.” Cass, who had been in the bathroom, walked out in a pair of boxers and probably one of Dean or Sam’s white shirts. His hair was still slightly damp as he shook it out a little. Dean looked to him, and suddenly couldn’t blink or look away. Cass stood ground and tilted his head slightly at Dean, still not quite understanding what was going on.  
Sam rolled his eyes at the two. Seriously, it’s been this long and nothing has happened? All the signs were there, so why couldn’t they just admit it? Finally, that night, Sam couldn’t take it anymore.  
So when Dean and Cass woke up, they couldn’t move, as they were tied loosely to two chairs, but not loosely enough to worm free. Sam sat in front of them, elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. As they came to the situation, they started to struggle.  
“Sam!” Dean yelled. “What the hell?”  
“Dean, I don’t understand what’Sherlo happening,” Cass added, confusion in his voice.  
“Okay,” Sam started, “today, we’re going to talk about our feelings.” Dean furrowed his brow and looked at his brother.  
“What?” he asked incredulously.  
“I think he means our emotions,” Cass guessed.  
“No, I know what he means! I want to know why!” Sam rolled his eyes and laughed at the fact that he had pulled this off.  
“Because I am tired of looking at you two look at each other and not doing anything,” he explained.  
“What?” Dean repeated.  
“Oh, come on, you guys, you can’t be that stupid.”  
“I still don’t understand,” Cass cut in.  
“Okay, Cass,” Sam started with him, “I want you to tell Dean how you feel about him.”  
“What? No!” Dean protested.  
“I’m not sure who I should listen to,” Cass said, but Sam shook his head.  
“Tell him how you feel about him,” Sam urged. Cass thought for a minute.  
“Well,” he began, “I suppose that on some occasions I get a weird feeling in my stomach when I look at him, but I assume that is just having what humans call a ‘stomach ache.’”  
“See, now, that’s not a stomach ache. It’s called love,” Sam grinned happily, then turned to his brother. “Now, Dean, do the same thing he did.”  
“This is not a chick flick!” he argued. “I don’t do chick flick moments!”  
“I can always leave you here for a while,” Sam reminded. Dean looked from Cass, then to Sam, and gave in.  
“Okay!” he yelled. “So I like the dude! There, I said it!”  
“Cass, what do you think?” Sam asked the ex-angel.  
“I suppose I would say the same,” he said, looking at Dean. “Do you actually feel like that?”  
“Well...” Dean shrugged as much as he could in his binds. “Yeah. I mean, you pulled me out of Hell, you help me a lot.”  
“There was a reason I pulled you from perdition,” Cass said.  
“And?”  
“I saw great potential.” Dean gave just the hint of a smile before turning back to Sam with a grimace.  
“Can we be untied now?” he asked, annoyed. Sam shrugged and stood up.  
“No, not yet,” he said. “I’ll let you two do that by yourselves.” He went to Dean’s chair and pushed it flush against Cass’ chair, then pulled out a knife, setting it in between Dean’s knees. “Have fun, I’m grabbing some grub.” Sam headed towards the door.  
“I’m going to kill you, Sammy!” Dean yelled after the door. Sam grinned to himself.  
“That was so worth it,” he said before heading off.


End file.
